


Can I ask you out for dinner?

by broken_fannibal



Category: Good Omens Extended Universe, Masters of Sex, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Lucian (Underworld), Bisexual William Masters, Crossover Pairings, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Matchmaker Virginia, Oblivious Bill, Pining, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: What if Lucian was a participant in Bill Master's study (and they fell in love)?
Relationships: William Masters/Lucian
Comments: 27
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hurtslikeyourmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurtslikeyourmouth/gifts).



> written for @hurtslikeyourmouth! I hope you like it! <3
> 
> (bless you for coming up with this pairing! I loved writing them!)
> 
> all that's different than in the respective canons is that Lucian lives after Underworld and that Bill isn't married (whether not anymore or not at all is up to you).
> 
> also Bill is very good at denying himself what he wants. because he’s scared, because he thinks he’s not good enough, because he’s not sure he deserves it

Now that Bill thought about it- really thought about it- he never would have expected to take an interest in a man like the participant currently masturbating on the other side of the mirrored glass.

A man who was polite, broadly speaking, but had a slightly intimidating aura. A man who, to be honest, looked a little scruffy with his long hair and beard. He was really not the type he was usually attracted to.

And yet... when Bill saw the muscles in his arms or thighs twitch, when he saw his chest rise and fall with deep breaths, when he saw his abdominal muscles tighten, when he heard him moan, he couldn't deny that it did something to him. It felt strangely private and intimate.

And worst of all he could feel that he was well on his way to forming an emotional attachment to him.

Bill was still a little lost in thought but he was snapped back into reality when the man sat and turned with his back to them as he reached for the tissues.

Now he couldn't help but stare for an entirely different reason.

The man’s back was littered with scars.

He looked over at Virginia and saw the same shock in her expression.

He had been coming in once or twice a week for nearly two months now, yet they had never seen his back.

When their participant (Bill had checked the file, his name was Lucian) came around for the next appointment, he felt it necessary to do at least a little to accommodate him.

So now he stood next to the bed while Lucian undressed behind the screen. “If you’re uncomfortable lying on your back or need more pillows don't hesitate to say so. We’ll be more than happy to provide whatever comfort you need.”

Lucian came out from behind the screen and frowned. “I’m sorry, I’m not following.”

Bill swallowed and shifted on his feet. “Last time when you sat up, we saw the scars on your back. I just thought since I know scars of that size can hurt pretty badly-” he broke off when he saw the man's expression change. “Should I not have brought this up? I’m sorry...”

“No, no it's fine.” He shook his head. “I’ve had them for so long, sometimes I forget they’re there.” He put on a fleeting smile.

“Oh...” Bill didn't know what to say.

He was spared the awkward fumble for an answer when Lucian said: “Thank you, I’ll keep it in mind.”

Bill smiled. “Of course.” He quickly explained what they had planned for today’s session. Maybe he rushed through it a little too quickly. But with his heart beginning to beat faster as he thought about what would follow, it became difficult to stay professional. “Any questions or concerns?”

Lucian shook his head.

Bill nodded and went back to Virginia.

  
  


“I can't lie down today,” Lucian said from where he stood behind the divider.

It took Bill a moment to understand why.

It had been a little over a month since he had first seen the scars and he had gotten used to them by now. At least to the point that his eyes didn't catch on them every time anymore. “Oh. Of course. Which position would you prefer then?” He tried very hard not to think about what that sounded like. Especially now that the man was already standing in front of him only dressed in the loosely-tied robe.

“Sitting up should be okay.”

Bill nodded. “Alright.” Then something came to his mind, something they had been planning to ask some participants. “Would you mind facing us?” He rounded the bed. “You’d sit here, facing the mirror. That way we can catalogue a few additional responses. You don't need to look into the mirror if you don't want to. You could close your eyes for example. The only important thing is that you don't turn away.”

Lucian nodded. “Okay, sure.” He took off the robe and went to sit down on the mattress.

Bill swallowed hard. He himself had never been this... open about showing his body. And this man seemed to have no qualms standing in their exam room, completely naked. He had a hard time tearing his eyes away. Distraction came when he saw the scars again. He took a deep breath, hesitating before speaking again. Now that he had a full view of the man’s scars, he couldn't help it. “There is a balm that has a cooling effect and soothes irritated skin. It can be applied to big scars.”

Lucian looked at him over his shoulder.

“If you don't already use it, I can give you a package. Or I could help you apply some now.” _Shit, what was he doing? That second part wasn't what he had planned to say!_

“Thank you. Getting off should be easier if I’m in less pain. Better for your data.” He tried not to let it show that he felt flattered by it. By this little bit of kindness extended towards him by a stranger. He could tell it hadn't been for of professional reasons, not with the expression that showed on the man’s face now. But it was easier to tell himself that.

Bill looked away and nodded. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

Once he entered the observation room, Virginia whispered: “What are you doing?”

“We only have this one participant tonight, don't we? And this won't take long.”

“Yeah, but-”

“As he said, pain is a distracting factor.” He grabbed the bottle already sitting on the table and went back into the other room.

She sighed. “Whatever you say...” Over time she had learned to read Bill very well. She could smell his bullshit from a mile away.

Bill unscrewed the cap and stood behind Lucian. “Tell me when it gets too much.”

He only got a hum and a nod as an answer.

Lucian pulled his hair to the side and over his shoulder, out of the way.

Bill warmed some of the balm up with his fingers before beginning to apply it.

Then he listened closely for a change in the pace of Lucian’s breath. After a while, it sped up a bit. And he shifted, his hands settled in his lap. But there were no sharp spikes or shudders, no trembling or tense muscles. So he kept going.

“Alright, all done.” When he rounded Lucian, he noticed him looking a little dazed. He wrote it off to the pain. It was bound to get a little worse after he had touched the scars.

When he closed the door, he noticed Virginia standing there with the clipboard and stopwatch in her hands.

“Yes, alright, we’re _finally_ ready to begin.” He couldn't keep the annoyance from his voice. He knew she hadn't approved him doing this in the first place but this kind of behaviour was a bit unnecessary.

“Oh no, it's not that. I mean _yes_ , you took your sweet time but...” she nodded at the glass, at Lucian sitting on the other side.

He was stroking his cock which was already completely hard, his eyes were closed.

“He already started about two minutes ago.”

Bill frowned, taken aback. “He was touching himself while I...”

“No.” She shook her head. “But he started getting hard.”

His eyebrows shot up. That was strange...

He got momentarily distracted by a soft gasp from the other side of the glass. A spark went off in his belly at the sound.

Lucian was biting his lip. One hand ran over his chest, brushing through the hair, then to his nipple.

“We’ve never seen that before, have we?” she asked.

“Hm?” he said, a little distracted.

“A man seeking stimulation by touching his nipples- and pinching them apparently,” she added as she looked through the glass again.

“No, I don't think so. We’ve had several touching their chests but not this.” Bill had had a hard time tearing his eyes away. Or really focusing on anything but Lucian and the way his mouth opened and his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

Virginia nodded. “Second stage at 2 minutes 54 seconds,” she said as she looked at the waveform readings. While writing down the time, she added: “I’m wondering if that's something we should add to the questionnaire we give to our male participants.”

“We should probably figure out if this is something more do to see if it’s something worth observing,” he said, still distracted.

“Well, no one we had here ever has. The easiest way would be to put it in the questionnaire. And then when we have data from there, we could test if it does something for every man or just for a few.”

Bill frowned.

She took his silence as indecisiveness, so she asked: “Is this something you do?” while making a point of not looking at him because she knew this might embarrass him.

He shook his head. “No, I don't.”

“Questionnaire it is then.” She looked up and watched their participant again. He was leaning his head back now, his mouth dropped open and his strokes sped up. His brows drew together in a small frown.

They were quiet for the rest of the time, both taking notes and watching.

Bill was mesmerised by the movement of Lucian’s throat as he swallowed. He could feel another spark of heat in his belly when he bit his lip and his nails scratched over his chest and dug into the skin as he came, leaving white crescents behind.

After Virginia had led Lucian out and made a new appointment with him, she went to Bill’s office. “I’ll leave now. Are you coming?”

“No.” He shook his head. “There are some more things I need to do.”

“Okay.” She shrugged and grabbed her coat. “See you tomorrow then.”

“See you.”

When he was sure she was gone, he put down his pen and rolled his desk chair back a little. He was still half-hard... It had been unexpected and he was glad that she didn't seem to have noticed.

He’d have to wait for it to go down completely... He shifted a little and began sorting the paperwork on his desk, hoping it wouldn't take too long.

  
  


Bill woke up in the middle of the night, his heart beating faster, he could still feel the haze of the dream clinging to him. He could still feel a hint of Lucian’s touch on his skin. His hands roaming over his body, gently touching, caressing even. His eyes intense and focussed solely on him. His lips kissing down Bill’s neck, his beard lightly scratching his skin. Then down his chest to his belly- he felt his cock twitch. And only then did he notice he was hard.

Slowly, he reached under the covers and palmed himself through his boxers. His head dropped back onto the pillow and he closed his eyes.

He imagined Lucian between his legs, his rough hand caressing and squeezing him before pulling his underwear down and taking hold of his cock.

Bill gave a strangled groan as he mirrored the motions with his own hand.

He imagined Lucian planting kisses on the insides of his thighs. Kisses turned to nips. Nips turned to bites. And Lucian sucked marks into his skin all the while stroking his cock at a quickening pace. Then stroking him with his mouth on the head of his cock. His lips spit-slick as he sucked.

Bill’s back arched and he moaned when he came.

And then he lay there, panting, in the dark with a mess on his stomach, wondering what he was doing. And where this would lead. It couldn't really lead anywhere, could it? Lucian was a participant in the study, a valuable one at that...


	2. Chapter 2

“For today’s session, Doctor Masters will stay in the room with you. He will take a few measurements while you masturbate. Don't let it disturb you.”

His hands froze for a short moment as he took off his robe. “Okay. Alright.”

The slip-up was so small she almost didn't notice. Almost. “Is that alright?”

He looked over at her then, probably surprised she had seen through him. “Yeah, it's fine.”

“Okay. You can lie down.” She half turned around and called: “Bill, are you coming? He’s ready for you.” She just couldn't resist adding a little innuendo. She figured as long as she sounded like she hadn't intended any double meaning, there was nothing he could say against it. And Bill hadn't called her out on it yet. But she could see that he noticed  _ and  _ that it made him a little flustered. Which was why she would definitely continue doing it.

When he arrived, she handed him the clipboard and pen. “Here you go.” He smiled at him before walking past him to their observation room. She could see that he was nervous and a little embarrassed about this. But he hadn't been able to find any argument why she- as a woman- should do this, when he- as a man- would make this less awkward for the participant.

It wasn't the case of course because by now she was pretty sure Lucian wasn't straight. And neither was Bill, that much was obvious. But he didn't need to know she knew, did he? She would keep pushing them until one of them noticed how the other felt and did something about it.

  
  


As they sat together, sorting the data, Bill asked: “Why did he climax so quickly this time?” He compared this evenings reading with a previous one. “Was there something different about the position?”

She blinked. He couldn't be serious... but it seemed that way. He looked genuinely confused... It was almost adorable. She chuckled quietly.

“What is it?” He looked at her with a frown.

“I can’t believe you can be so  clueless  sometimes.” She grinned.

“Enlighten me then.” He tossed his pen onto the table, sounding vaguely annoyed.

He really didn't know, did he? And it didn't look like he intended to anything about his own feelings. He’d remain blind to what Lucian felt while burying his own feelings. She’d have to take things into her own hands. She put her notepad down and fully turned to Bill. “He’s into you.”

“What?” His eyebrows shot up.

“He’s into you,” she said again.

He shook his head. “No.”

She almost rolled her eyes. “Yes, he is! I’ve observed him long enough now to know that he behaves differently when you’re around. And you were there in the room with him. You nearly touched him several times while taking the measurements. He had strong reactions to that, I could see it. You can't tell me you didn't notice.”

Bill remained quiet, broodily staring at his desk. A faint spark of hope went off inside of him, he couldn't help it... A hope that maybe there was a chance.

After a minute of silence, he asked: “So what do we do? Do we tell him to stop coming in because it messes with our data?”

She stared at him for a moment. Had he not heard anything she had just said? “Or do we observe what that changes?” she asked incredulously. She knew that that was the other option he was considering. The one he was even leaning towards. But... why?

“Yes.” Bill nodded.

She frowned. “That’s a bit cold-hearted, don’t you think? Especially on your part.”

“It’s for science.”

God, sometimes she really wanted to slap him. Why was he denying himself this? Why was he so ready to lock up his feelings?

He looked up when she didn't say anything. “It's not a decision we have to make right now. His next appointment is on Thursday.” He was quiet a moment too long before he added: “Isn't it?”

She made a show of pulling out her planner and flipping through it. “Yeah, you’re right. It is. I’m surprised you’ve memorised the appointment. You usually don't even know who comes in the next day.” She couldn't keep the sharp tone from her voice.

He focused on signing one of the forms on his desk.

A classic Bill Masters Evasive Maneuver. She had seen him do it so many times by now. Whenever a situation went into a direction he didn't like or when he didn't know how to answer something, this was exactly what he did.

So she pressed on. “See, I think those feelings are mutual. I think you’re into him as well.” She saw Bill’s shoulders go tense. His fingers gripped the pen tighter before setting it down. He pulled off his glasses and looked at her. “No, they’re not.”

“Bill, you can't lie to me, that doesn't work. I know you.”

He dropped his glasses and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

She knew then, that she had him cornered. “Ask him out next time he comes around.”

“No.”

“Why not? You’re both clearly interested in the other.”

He stared at his desk again. A frown formed on his face. He didn't look as closed off as he had before.

“Bill, what would be so bad about asking him?” she asked, her tone a little softer now.

“He’s a valuable participant in our study, for one.”

“You mean you don't want him to stop coming?” She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from grinning.

Bill blushed crimson. He rubbed his hands over his face, hiding behind them. “No...”

“So what is it then? Why are you hesitant?”

He mumbled something but it was muffled by his hands.

“Sorry, I couldn't hear that.”

He sighed and dropped his hands. “It’s true, I love him but... I don't know if it's a good idea.”

“Asking him out? Or just you and him in general?”

“Both?” He looked at her, a little helpless.

“Do you want to ask him out?”

He sighed. Then after a while, he slowly nodded. “Yeah.”

Virginia smiled. “Then do it.”

“But what if he says no?”

She frowned. “Why would he? He’s interested in you.” She knew it was a small possibility that he would even though he was interested in Bill. But she didn't need to tell him. It might bring him off the whole idea entirely.

“I don't know... But... what if?”

Something about the way he looked now told her that he did know. He had doubts. About himself. Was this the kind of insecurity he hid behind his cold and rough behaviour?

“What if he’s only sexually attracted to me? You said love and sex can be separate for you. What if it’s the same for him?”

That was a valid worry. She thought about it for a moment. “See how he reacts when you ask him out. That should give you a clue.”

Bill nodded. “But how do I even start a conversation like that?”

Before she could say something, his eyes widened. He got an idea.

“What is it?” Virginia asked.

“I know what I’ll say.”

She grinned. “That's great. Good luck.”

Anxiety fluttered in his stomach. He was going to do it. He wanted to do it. He just hoped, he’d have the guts to go through with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucian was confused when Virginia led him into an office for his next appointment. And even more so when it turned out to be Dr Masters office. He had never been there before... What was this about?

She knocked on the door when he didn't look up even after she had opened it. “Bill? He’s here.”

Bill looked up to see Lucian standing in the door. “Good. Thank you.”

She nodded at him, gave him thumbs up behind Lucian’s back before leaving.

Now that they were alone, Bill could feel his heart starting to beat faster. He got up to shake Lucian’s hand. “Let’s sit over there.” He gestured to the seating arrangement opposite to his desk.

“Are there different plans for today?” Lucian asked.

Bill smiled nervously. “One could say so.” He swallowed and took a deep breath and- and then he didn't know what to say, his carefully arranged words just left him. His mind was empty. Shit.

“Is something wrong?”

He couldn't help but notice the note of concern in Lucian’s voice. “Nothing wrong, no.” He looked up and nervously licked his lips.

Lucian frowned and waited.

A thousand things to divert from the actual reason came to his mind. But he couldn't. Not this time. He had sworn to himself that he would do this. “You’re attracted to me.”

The quiet that followed was deafening.

Lucian just looked at him for a long while. Then he swallowed and nodded. “I am.” A small frown formed on his face.

Bill's heart was beating even faster now. “I need to tell you something.” He swallowed hard.

“Okay.” Lucian’s tone was careful. He didn't know what to expect. He could hear the other’s heart racing. Why was he so nervous?

“I feel the same,” Bill blurted out. And then because he wasn't sure his voice has actually been loud enough, he said: “I love you.”

Now Lucian looked at him with an odd expression. Soft and a bit confused.

“Say something?” Bill hated how small his voice sounded.

Lucian shook himself out of his trance. He nodded and took a deep breath. “Uh... That’s unexpected. But not unwanted or unwelcome, not at all.”

Bill sighed in relief and smiled.

Lucian smiled back.

Now Bill couldn't help but notice that it was the first time he had really seen him smile. It made his features look softer, friendlier. And more beautiful.

Lucian’s voice tore him from his thoughts. “What gave it away then?”

“Hm?”

“What made you realise how I feel?”

“Oh. Uh, it was a week ago when I was in the room with you, taking measurements of- well... you know.” He laughed awkwardly. “And you finished much quicker than usual. Afterwards, I wondered why, went looking in the wrong corners. Virginia- Mrs Johnson- corrected me and made me aware of the real reason.” He quickly looked over Lucian again. “And then there was the time when I gave you the balm and-”

“And I got hard while you were applying it?”

“Yes.” Bill nodded.

“Not exactly my finest moment, I have to admit.” Lucian’s voice was quiet when he spoke again. “It had been a while since someone touched me. So gently on top of that.”

“Oh...” Until now Bill hadn't realised how much weight this action had carried for Lucian. He didn't know what to say.

“And you were so kind and thoughtful,” Lucian added.

Bill saw the slightly haunted look in his eyes. The sadness lurking just beneath the surface. He gathered his courage. “Can I ask you out for dinner? Tonight? My treat.”

Lucian smiled then.

For the second time that night Bill watched his face light up.

“I’d love to. But I’d prefer it if we didn't go to a restaurant.”

Bill cocked his head. “Why not?”

“I don't like crowds.”

“Oh. Of course, then... um...” he trailed off.

“We could get take-away. I know a great place.” After a short pause, Lucian added: “And then we could eat at yours.”

“Yeah, sounds good. I’m afraid I’m not a very good cook, just good enough for myself.”

Lucian chuckled softly. He got up and held his hands out to Bill.

Bill’s heart started beating faster. He took a deep breath and took Lucian’s hands. When he was pulled to his feet, it brought them closer together than he had expected.

Lucian looked into his eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

Bill’s breath hitched. He nodded, leaned in and their lips met.

Lucian slid a hand up Bill’s neck, caressed his cheek with a thumb. He closed his eyes. Just feeling. Getting lost in the soft slide of lips.

One of Bill’s hands hesitatingly came to rest at his side.

He sighed and traced Bill’s lower lip with his tongue which earned him a soft groan. A wonderful sound.

Bill kissed his lower lip before pulling back the slightest bit. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with air again. He couldn't resist staying close.

Time seemed to stand still. It was just the two of them. So close together, breathing the same air.

Then Lucian stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Bill. He rested his head against Bill’s shoulder. His hands roamed over Bill’s back, holding him close.

And Bill couldn't help but shudder a little. Lucian was so warm and it felt so nice. He couldn't remember the last time he had hugged someone. He slid his hands from Lucian’s waist to his back. Then he froze and lifted his hands a little. “Do they hurt?”

“No.” Lucian’s voice was muffled by Bill’s shirt.

“Okay.” He put his hands on Lucian’s back again and hugged him tighter.

Lucian hummed and planted a gentle kiss on the corner of Bill’s jaw. It made him incredibly happy that Bill had remembered.

Bill could feel his cheeks heat. It felt so intimate. Strangely even more intimate than kissing. He leaned back just a little, pulled Lucian’s face up and closer and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

Lucian made a small surprised noise and cradled Bill’s face in his hands. He hesitated for a moment before diving in to steal another quick kiss.

Bill hummed and pressed into it.

They smiled at each other when they separated.

Bill slid one hand up, tangled it in Lucian’s long hair, feeling the softness of it. As he did, his fingers brushed over something on his neck. The skin felt uneven there. He frowned minutely and brushed the hair back to take a look. It was a scar. A round, raised scar. He ran his finger over it.

Lucian had gone very still. He waited, wondered what Bill would say. And how much he’d have to reveal.

But the silence dragged on. Even as Bill looked back at him.

And then after a while, he spoke. His voice was quiet. “What happened that you have all these scars? First the ones on your back and now this one...”

Lucian looked at him. Took in the soft frown, the worry on Bill’s face.

Again, Bill saw the sadness lurking just under the surface. Saw Lucian’s expression get sadder. He slid his hand down and patted his shoulder. “You don't have to tell me if it’s too painful to think about.”

“It’s not that. Not only anyway,” he started. It took him a moment to find a way to say it just vague enough so he wouldn't give anything away. “For a long time, I wasn't exactly... safe. There were a lot of fights. Some I won, while in others I barely got away with my life.”

Bill looked at him with wide eyes. “But you’re safe now?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“I’m glad.” A small smile appeared on Bill’s face. He felt brave so he took Lucian’s hand in his own and squeezed it. “I’ll just get my coat and then we can head out.”

“On our date.”

Bill turned around from where he stood by the coat hanger. “Yeah. Our date.” A happy little smile spread on his face. And what made his stomach do a somersault was seeing an identical expression Lucian’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
